In the night
by aia masanina
Summary: Itona sekali lagi melupakan hari penting, dan sekali lagi Akari tidak bisa menerima. [ItoKae / Itona x Kayano (Akari)]


"Itona- _kun~_ I~to~na~ _kun~_ "

Itona sedikit terdorong begitu Akari mendekap dirinya dari belakang. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laporan anggaran di laptop, Itona bertanya datar, "Kenapa?"

"Kamu ingat lusa nanti hari apa?" Akari bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Sengaja ia menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipi Itona. Itona cuek saja. Memang kalau sedang dalam keadaan lelah, istrinya akan jadi manja dan bertingkah aneh-aneh seperti orang kebanyakan minum _sake_.

"Aku ada _meeting_ dengan empat klien, memantau pabrik baru, dan menemui pemasok." Itona menjelaskan secara cepat dan singkat.

Akari merengut, tahu benar ia bahwa Itona akan sangat sibuk, bahkan menyamai kesibukannya sebagai aktris. Dalam hati, ia mencoba menyabarkan diri. Kelihatannya saja jadwal kerja Itona banyak, tetapi siapa tahu semuanya bisa selesai dilakukan sebelum jam 5 sore. "Apa kamu akan pulang malam?"

Dan satu jawaban lagi datang dari Itona,

"Ya, kemungkinan besar akan larut."

Akari membeliak, langsung menggeram sebal. Dihempaskannya Itona dari pelukan sampai suaminya hampir mencium laptop. Emosinya memuncak. Ia kesal luar biasa.

"Aku benci Itona- _kun_!" teriaknya. "Padahal lusa itu tanggal 13 Juli, hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita!"

Dan pintu kamar pun terbanting keras.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **In the night**_

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Itona x Kayano (di sini disebut Akari)

 _Warning_ : mungkin agak OOC

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan hanya sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Akari kembali bekerja keesokan harinya dan pulang sebelum Itona pulang. Kebiasannya sebagai istri tidak berubah. Memasakkan makanan, menyiapkan air hangat untuk berendam, juga merapikan apartemen mewah yang mereka tempati sekalipun ia lelah akan kesibukannya tadi yang padat. Itona yang pulang tiga jam kemudian tetap disambutnya—meletakkan tas kerja Itona di tempatnya, membawa pakaian kotor Itona ke mesin cuci, mengambilkan semangkuk nasi dan lauk-pauknya, ikut makan di kursi depan Itona, mengganti handuk Itona yang ternyata lupa ia angkut, juga membuatkan kopi untuk Itona yang akan bergadang sampai setidaknya jam dua pagi. Akan tetapi, hari ini Akari hanya berbicara seperlunya. Wajahnya tertekuk. Sangat jelas ia masih kesal dengan suaminya.

Biasanya ia akan di ruang keluarga, melakukan kesibukan entah apa seperti menghapal skenario drama TV sampai sekadar _scrolling_ Instageram, menemani suaminya yang duduk di kursi dengan laptop bertengger manis di atas meja bundar, bekerja tekun di samping jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan kota. Jarang Akari bisa tahan menunggu sampai Itona selesai bekerja. Kalau ia tidak duluan masuk kamar setelah diminta Itona, ia akan ketiduran di sofa, kemudian Itona akan menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di kasur.

Namun, hari ini Akari langsung nyelonong ke kamar setelah semua tugasnya sebagai istri selesai, tak mau menunggui Itona yang siap bergadang lagi.

Itona hanya bisa memandang Akari yang tengah tidur dari celah pintu yang diam-diam ia buka. Menghela napas, ia tahu dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Apa boleh buat. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya besok.

Dan datanglah 13 Juli, hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang keempat. Tidak ada yang berbeda, suasana apartemen masih terasa berat. Akari baru mulai bekerja jam 10 pagi, jadi ia bisa mengurus rumah dengan santai. Itona harus berangkat jam 8 seperti biasa. Dua _sandwich_ daging ayam panggang dan segelas kopi sudah masuk ke perut. Itona pamit berangkat, Akari membalas sekadarnya tanpa mau memandang.

Benar-benar hari yang berat.

Itona akui dalam batin bahwa ia memang lupa hari ulang tahun pernikahannya. Ia terlalu berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tak menyalahkan Akari yang mungkin dianggap sebagian orang suka meributkan hal sepele. Mereka sama-sama sibuk, mereka tak punya banyak waktu _quality time_ yang bisa dikenang. Wajar kalau Akari menantikan hari ini sampai sebal karena Itona melupakannya, 'kan?

Namun, apa mau dikata. Itona yang sudah mati-matian menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaannya agar bisa pulang cepat—makan siangnya saja hanya roti isi yang ia makan sambil mengemudi—tetap saja semuanya baru selesai jam 9 malam.

Seakan semesta tidak mendukungnya. Kenapa ia harus sesibuk ini di hari spesial yang seharusnya dirayakan bersama Akari?

Padahal tadi ia ingin pulang maksimal jam 6 sore, lalu mengajak Akari makan malam di restoran mewah. Tak perlu reservasi. Hinano, yang mendadak jadi istri pemilik restoran bintang lima, bisa menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka hanya dengan menjentikkan jari.

Itona menghela napas pasrah di balik kemudi mobilnya. Ya sudahlah. Ia tidak bisa merayakannya. Ia akan minta maaf pada Akari.

Namun, Itona mendadak terbesit pikiran bahwa ia tak boleh pulang dengan tangan kosong begini.

Ya, ia memang tidak romantis. Dasar tidak peka.

Itona menjalankan mobil menuju toko kue langganan Akari. Seloyang _cheesecake_ kesukaan Akari ia bayar tanpa basa-basi. Dengan mobilnya lagi, ia melesat menuju toko bunga. Untunglah ia bisa mendapatkan tiga tangkai mawar terakhir sebelum toko itu benar-benar tutup.

Aneh, mendadak ia berusaha romantis begini. Padahal kapanlah terakhir kali ia begini? Mungkin saat-saat pernikahan? Seperti bukan dirinya saja, akan tetapi, Itona tak merasa terpaksa. Di balik wajah datarnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi, diam-diam ia senang melakukannya. Ia tak sabar pulang ke rumah, menyerahkan yang ia beli, meminta maaf, dan melihat Akari tersenyum lagi.

Sampailah ia di gedung apartemen. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, ia memasuki gedung dan menaiki _lift_ menuju kamar mereka di lantai empat belas. Itona melangkah cepat menuju kamar mereka, memasukkan kartu dan _password_ , dan membuka pintu.

Apartemen terang benderang, artinya Akari sudah pulang.

"Akari?" Itona memanggil sembari mengedarkan pandangan. Apa Akari ada di kamar, sedang tidur? Tetapi Itona tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

Kamar tidur, kamar mandi, kamar tamu, dapur, balkon … benar saja, Akari tidak ada di mana-mana.

Itona bukan orang yang mudah panik. Mungkinkah Akari pergi sebentar, ke minimarket atau tempat-tempat yang dekat sini? Bukan orang yang mudah bagi Akari untuk keluar sendirian malam-malam ke tempat yang jauh mengingat nama besarnya. Itona mengambil ponsel, tidak ada telepon atau pesan dari Akari. Sebaiknya Itona meneleponnya.

"Itona- _kun_?"

Itona sedikit terperanjat. Akari berdiri dengan wajah bingung di ambang pintu yang tadi ia buka—Itona sampai tak sadar. Itona menurunkan ponsel, berusaha bicara sebagai awal meluluhkan hati Akari. "Hm … ya … _tadaima._ "

"Oh, _okaeri_." Lagi-lagi balasan sekadarnya dari Akari. Ia melepas sepatu, meletakkan plastik berisi belanjaan yang ia beli di minimarket di meja dapur. "Kamu pulang cepat, ya."

Cepat, ya? Ini sudah terlalu lambat untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan seperti seharusnya. Itona hanya bisa menyahut, "Ya ..."

Selanjutnya, Akari berkutat menyiapkan makanan yang sudah ia masak di meja dan Itona berganti pakaian. Ketika Itona keluar dari kamar dan Akari selesai menyajikan makanan, sang istri baru menyadari sesuatu yang sedari tadi tidak ia perhatikan. "Itu apa?"

Itona menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Akari, meja bundar tempat Itona biasa bekerja. Ada kue yang masih terbungkus cantik dan mawar yang dibentuk buket dengan kertas yang manis. Itona mendadak gugup. Benar-benar tidak biasa, akan tetapi ia masih bisa menyembunyikan.

"Itu …" Itona terpaku di tempat. Akari memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Kamu yang bawa, ya? Dari siapa? Atau untuk siapa?" tanya Akari bertubi-tubi.

Mulut Itona tetap terkunci. Ia melangkah ke meja bundar, membawa kue dan bunga ke dapur, ke hadapan Akari. Ia meletakkan bungkusan kue ke meja dapur, tetapi buket bunga tetap ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Yang bisa kulakukan cuma ini." Itona mendorong sedikit kue yang masih dibungkus lebih dekat ke Akari. Akari memasang wajah tak percaya, dan semakin tak percaya ketika akhirnya Itona menyodorkan bunga yang ia bawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan."

Akari terkesima. Memandang bunga, memandang Itona, lalu kembali memandang bunga. Senyum perlahan-lahan merekah. Ia menerimanya dengan haru.

"Terima kasih."

 _Bruk!_ Itona nyaris limbung ketika Akari menubruk dan memeluknya. Bunga pemberian Itona masih digenggam erat Akari. Akari sudah tersenyum lagi. Memang rasanya masalah ini harusnya tak membuat mereka bertengkar. Sebagian orang menganggap ini adalah pertengkaran bodoh, tetapi lupakan dan ambil hikmahnya saja. Tersenyum kecil, Itona balas memeluk dan membelai rambut Akari.

"Tidak marah lagi, 'kan?"

Akari spontan mengangkat kepala dan tatapan mereka berserobok. "Aku masih marah, ya. Tidak semudah itu memaafkan."

Akari memang manja. Mengelus puncak kepala Akari, Itona bertanya dengan sudut bibir yang kembali membentuk senyuman kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku harus bagaimana agak bisa kau maafkan?"

Kayano memandang lamat Itona, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Oke. Pertama-tama, cium aku dulu."

Itona tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Hatinya membuncah bahagia. Seseorang yang selalu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti dirinya, akhirnya dapat mengungkapkan rasa bahagia yang terpendam ini setelah sekian lama.

Itona pun mencium Akari.

Dan Itona selamanya mensyukuri, bahwa bersama Akari sepanjang hidupnya adalah momen terbahagia untuknya.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

Kado ultah berupa _fic_ gaje untuk diri sendiri. Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
